Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.018$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.018 = \dfrac{101.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.018} = 101.8\%$ $101.8$ per hundred = $101.8$ per cent = $101.8$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.